pixelgun_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Poisonous Vine
|released = 15.3.0|attribute = |lethality = 32 (max)|rateoffire = 96|capacity = 35|mobility pc = 70|cost = 250 |Level required = Level 7 |theme = Halloween }} The '''Poisonous Vine '''is a Primary weapon introduced in the 15.3.0 update. It can be obtained from the Halloween Lottery event. Appearance It appears as a fictional rifle with a purple/green color scheme. The stock of the weapon has a skeletal design with the pistol grip integrated into the body. The stock itself is orange with an orange top and a purple frame. While the pistol grip is green with an orange trigger. The main body of the weapon is mainly purple with neon green decals on the upper receiver. It also has a pumpkin decal embedded above the pistol grip, a green magazine with an orange mag plate, and an orange optical sight integrated into the weapon. The front of the weapon features a grey handguard, an illuminated candle-like front iron sight, and a grey muzzle. Strategy The Poisonous Vine has high damage, medium fire rate (for an assault rifle), low capacity, and medium fire rate. Tips * The weapon is effective at chewing down heavily armored players. * Unlike most rifles in the game, it has a slower rate of fire. Try to take more consideration in aiming accurately. * Use the scope to engage enemies at farther ranges. ** Its scope is only optimal for mid-range because of its low magnification. * Lock on weakened target to conserve ammunition and shorten the fight. * Fire in short bursts as the weapons spray increases dramatically over extended periods of shooting. It is somewhat inaccurate. * Always aim for the head to maximize Efficiency Per Second. ** Its poison effect can be useful for dealing additional damage against enemies and even has the potential to kill them if they are very low on health. Counters * Pick off the user at long range. * Strife around the enemy while they are firing to minimize the damage taken. * Area damage and shotgun users make quick of users. * Try using alternative routes and flank the user. * If the user is providing suppressive fire at a long distance, try to avoid the open area and pick them off, or stay out of the open. Recommended Maps * Blockmart * Pool Party * Silent School Equipment Setups Pair this with a high damaging weapon such as Snipers or Heavies to be used as a backup weapon or a weapon to finish enemies off. Trivia * Though the weapon was included in the 15.3.0 update, it wasn't until the 15.3.2 update where it was made obtainable. *It is part of the Halloween Set, along with the Ritual Revolvers and the Deadman's Rifle. * The weapon is only possible to obtain through the 15.3.2 Halloween event mini games/spins. * The reload animation is similar to the Energy Assault Rifle and the System Admin. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Poison Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Event Set Category:Automatic Category:Parts Items Category:Halloween Set Category:Mythical